Seth's Someone
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: We all know Seth.The lovable werewolf? Even though he's only a minior charater He needs someone. So here's his tale no pun intended
1. Chapter 1

**I love Seth and I thought he deserved someone to! Set shortly after breaking dawn.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**Seth POV**

Mom was making me go to school _again _this year and it starts tomorrow which my mom thought to inform me about today. To La push Government I was only a junior which sucked. It was only a _"growth spurt" _to them but trust me I could pass for 26, trust me. In a small town like this we already knew we were getting a new kid, wow this is what Bella must have felt, all well, I didn't have much time to think about I anyways I have to take watch in 20 minutes with Jake. I guess I'll start early with Quil and Paul then, three's always better than 2! I ran over to the woods and let the power of transforming over take me and suddenly I was an awesome wolf. I looked around and set off for the border were I usually took my watch. I saw Quil about 200 feet away.

_Hey Quil _I said clear in my head

_Hey you're a little early for your watch_

_Yeah I was bored_

He let out a bark-like-laugh _you're the only one who comes early for watch Seth_

_Yeah I know_

_So I heard your going back to school?_

_Yeah but I really don't want to _

_Why not?_

_I hate the whole school thing, it's boring, it's not like I'm going to do anything and scents Leah graduated I'm going to be all alone_

_Aw it's okay kid we all had to go_

_Yeah but you weren't alone_

_True, hey I gotta go Clair's expecting me Jake will be here in about 5 minutes _

_Okay bye Quil!_

He turned around and ran back to Emily's house to change. I waited for about 10 minutes until Jake finally showed up

_Sorry Seth, Nessie wouldn't let go of me_

_Its okay nothing happened_

_Okay_

We had watch for a couple hours then our shift was over and Jake left for the Cullens. I was alone again. I then noticed almost everyone had a mate in the pact but me and a couple of the youngsters. Sam had Emily, Jake had Nessie, Quil had Clair, Paul had Jenny, Embry had Stacey **(just pretend) **and Leah was perfectly happy on her own. I was 17 and alone I mean almost all of them imprinted before my age. I never even had a girlfriend! I sighed and made my way back home, school started tomorrow so I thought I'd get some sleep. I ran up to the house but then I smelled Charlie there, and that conversation I'd rather skip with my shredded clothes and all…yeah…I guess I'll just take another shift with Embry and Sam.

_Hey Guys_ I said walking to the place I was nearly 10 minutes ago.

_Hey Seth shouldn't you be home? You have school tomorrow remember? _Sam told me

_Yeah but Charlie was there and you know my clothes…there gone…_

_Oh, well Seth you need to sleep, I know how Tireding School can be _Embry said_._

_You can crash at Emily's she won't care_

_She probably sleeping plus Quil crashed there and Paul and Brady at Billy's_

_The Cullen's will let you crash there, Jacob sleeps there all the time they don't care, Esme loves when we come over. _Embry told me he had a point but…

_But what Seth you need sleep Embry and I can handle it over here_

_I guess I'll just crash somewhere in the woods then_ Before any of them could stop me I ran in the opposite direction I came in. The real reason I didn't want to go by the Cullen's is not to intrude. The Cullens were awesome; although very few of us liked them. I found a good patch of leaves near a tree that had a view of the Cullen household, but I was sure that even with their super-ninja-vampire-eyes they couldn't see me. I atleast hoped Jacob could wake me up on the way to his shift and Charlie would be gone. I changed out of puppy form and threw on a pair of jeans that wasn't as torn up as the shirt and laid down on the patch of leaves. The weather was cold I could scents it, but with my build in heater I felt none of it.

I woke up about what I guessed to be an hour later to find Jake picking me up and carrying me over to the Cullen's house, I was really tired, I hadn't even noticed it I hadn't slept in over 24 hours and boy was it tiring. I kept my eyes open long enough to see Esme with a worried look on her face, I imagined what I looked like, I felt some mud on my face, my hair probably a mess, half-naked, struggling to keep my eyes open. Yup I'm a keeper. After reassuring Esme I was just tired he carried me up to what I guessed was a guest bedroom. Jake threw me in the room, like literally threw, he stood by the doorway and threw to the bed and walked away like nothing happened. Right now I was too tired o care I would get him back later….

When I woke up it took a couple of seconds to remember where I was and what happened. The "To Sweet" Bleach smell didn't bother me anymore, neither did it to Jake. I started stretching.

Then I remembered School

"_Crap"_ I thought jumping out of bed. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 8:30, Crap I was half and a hour late for school _on the first day!_ I looked around for my shredded shirt but all I found was a nice pair of jeans and blue button down. Hmm…looked like something Eddie-boy would wear, I couldn't think at the moment so I threw it on, turns out me and Eddie-Boy were the same size. I grabbed my dirty pair of clothes and ran down the stairs and saw everyone with, the exception of Carlisle who was at work, everyone had an amused smile on their faces. Jake's the biggest.

"I'm going to be late for school" I said running out the door with a quick "Thanks!" but Edward's strong grip stopped me.

"Jacob has already grabbed your supplies" Jake came up behind me and handed me a forest green backpack.

"Here"

"Thanks Jake!" I ran out considering transforming but that would ruin the clothes and possibly backpack so I just stook to running.

After all the explaining and arranging they got me into Biology. Not my best class but what's the worst that can happen? When I got there the teacher made me introduce myself in front of the whole class and because I was late I had to be paired up with the only other girl without a partner. Who was sitting in the absolute back, and the way people were looking at her I guessed she was the new girl. From what I saw of her she had dark curly hair but most of it covering her face. I remembered how it was to new and alone so I decided to be nice and introduce myself.

_Hey I'm Seth what's your name?_

**Hello my name's Rebecca**

_Cool you new here?_

**Yeah I just transferred from California**

_That's cool did you like it there?_

**Yeah I loved it there, it's too cold here**

_Don't worry you'll get used to it I promise :D_

I heard her quietly giggle and she looked at. I caught my breath, she was beautiful. She had long dark curly hair that shined even in the dark. Her smile that would light up a room in darkness, her skin a deep olive color, Her eyes, _her eyes_ they were almost he best of all. They were a light almond color. She was beautiful. I saw her expression, it was shocked also; yeah I just I just looked like a kid next to all the California guys she's dated. I looked down and blushed, I loved her and I knew I had somehow managed to imprint on her the moment I saw her. I wanted her, I wanted her _a lot. _i never knew a glance could mean anything until I met Rebecca

**Thanks for reading! Seth's awesome Thankies! R&R if you want more Twilight I have some good favs and some more fics on my profile! Check it out!~~~~Don'tforget2rememberme**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth's Somebody Chapter 2! **

**I May not own Twilight but I own a bunny named Ninja**

**Seth's POV**

I was confused. All these emotions were pounding in my head. I was overjoyed and sad at the same time. Crowded but lonely, confused but understanding.

Overall I felt great.

The day passed in a blur. The only thing I could really remember was was Lunch. Okay yes I was hungry a growing werewolf needs all the protein it could get but that wasn't the best of it. In my little circle of friends there was Kyle, Brandon, Dylan, Evangeline, Taylor, and Medina. Well Evangeline invited Rebecca to sit with us, which overall made my day.

Taylor and Medina walked in with Rebecca. She looked even more beautiful in the light, I mean sure there was light in the science room but it was dim in the back. She walked gracefully and sat down next to me, I must have been staring because Dylan elbowed me. When I turned around he laughed and told me to wipe the drool off my mouth.

"Hey I'm Seth from Biology" shaking her hand

"Yeah I remember" she turned away but I thought I could see a faint trace of a blush, Naw, I was probably just imagining it.

The girls started on conversation on a new bag that came out and the guys were talking about some new skateboard. Neither of the conservations had interested me so I just tried my best not to stare at Rebecca.

Sadly Rebecca was in none of my other classes so the rest of the day was a blur.

After school ended I headed to the parking lot I would probably just walk over to my house then head over o the Cullen's.

But then I saw Rebecca standing alone by the doors I decided now was the best time to talk to her. I made my way over to her and I tapped her shoulder.

She turned around in surprise "Hey Rebecca"

She blushed "H-Hey Seth" she looked down

I smiled "What's up?" ugh Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Seth! I was talking to the most beautiful women in he world and I say "What's up?"

"Nothing"

"That's cool" we stood there in an awkward silence for a moment before I asked "How did you like your first day a La push High?"

She sighed and looked up with a small smile "Trust me it was not was I expected"

I laughed "Same here" then what I'm guessing was her ride showed up. She looked behind her "Oh sorry I have to go Bye Seth!" she yelled behind her. Wow was she beautiful, Man was I one lovesick werewolf.

Even though I was in the best mood I've been in a long time I didn't feel like going all puppy mode so I just took a short cut to the house. I told my mom I was home threw my backpack in my room and headed for the Cullen's.

All I could think about was Rebecca, Her Hair, her white smile, her perfect eyes, her skin, her eyes, her mouth, her eyes. Wow I really loved her eyes. I was already halfway to the Cullen house and in the 10 minutes that it would take I had to calm myself down and clear my thought, I wasn't really Ready to tell anyone about Rebecca, it would make me seem creepy, you know how I admire everything about her. Even her skin! Yeah it may sound creepy but true.

I had managed to clear my thoughts _a little_ but only a little. For my emotions…well…Jasper's going to suffer. My emotions were everywhere! I sighed I was at the Cullen house by now. I heard the conversation in the house die out as I opened the side glass door. I walked in and everyone was talking as usual, but Jasper as soon as I stepped through the door he knew something was up. I looked around I was Alice almost bouncing, oh yeah….I forgot about Alice for a minute though. Of course she would have seen it. I figured I could try to see how long I would pretend that nothing happened so I just flopped on the couch.

"Hey Guys" I said

"Hey…" They all said in Harmony I looked at their expressions Alice hyper, Jasper smirking, Edward confused, Bella happy, Jake smiling, Emmett confused, and Rosalie disgusted (probably by the smell)

"What's going on?" Edward asked probably trying to information from other people's thoughts but failing miserably.

"Nothing" I said almost too fast, I hoped they would see by it but then I forgot they were vampires.

"Seriously Seth what's going on?" Emmett asked

"Nothing, Nothing" I pretended to look at my watch but them remember on how my watch blew up with my clothes yesterday"Oh look at the time mom will be looking for me I better leave." I tried to get up and bolt but Jake grabbed my sleeve. "Come on kid just tell them" he smiled

I tried change to the subject "So where's Nessie and Esme?"

Bella glared at me "It's Renesmee and their at the store."

"If you don't tell them I will" Jake told me. How did he even know this anyways! I tried for the exit again it was false hope but worth a try

"Fine I'll tell them" Jake said, he wouldn't…."Okay so Seth's day at school was very entertaining at school because-"

"Okay I'll tell them!" I yelled before he could finish. "Fine" he made a gesture "The floor is yours" Jake sat down and I got up and stood in the middle. I just stood there silent for a moment, man I bet this would had been easier if Jacob would had told them.

"Um…so at school you see... in biology..." I tried to finish the story quickly but I was blushing _hard_, I was red really red I could feel it. It felt like someone turned the heat up and put it in front of my face. I looked up and was suddenly bombed with questions

"Is she pretty?"

"Is she nice?"

"Does she like shopping?"

"Is she single?"

"Are you sure she's the one?"

"Have you imprinted?"

I signed this was going to be a long day.

**Thanks 4 reading! Final chap of this story! Review thanks! ~~~~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


End file.
